Wheel in the Sky
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Hiccup is instructed by his father to complete a solitary quest away from Berk. His flight path to the island where he will complete this mission takes him right into a dangerous storm. What will happen when the weather veers him off-course and how will Berk handle matters if their heir does not return? Told from the riveting dual perspectives of both Hiccup and Astrid!
1. Summoned

**If you've been keeping up with my story Try To Be Brave, you may have heard about this story. This is my take on a popular story idea. Something that I'm going to be doing to make this a little more unique is actually something that I do not often do. The story will be told in alternating POVs. Pretty nifty, isn't it? Hopefully I can pull it off. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summoned  
Grade Level: 5.4

It was another peaceful day on Berk. Even the weather, surprisingly, was calm. Usually at this time of the year, as the Snoggletog holiday crept up on the horizon, it was common for the archipelago to experience some pretty extreme storms, but, today, the sun was bright and the air was warm. Hiccup and his friends used this rare weather to hold another race. Ever since Berk made peace with the dragons, racing them high above the ground had become a thrilling sport for all the young Vikings on the island.

"Okay, let's go over the rules one more time," Hiccup, the leader and race organizer, announced again.

Snotlout, making a big spectacle as always, sighed loudly. "Can't we just start the race already? We've 'gone over the rules one more time' three times already!"

Automatically, Hiccup's left hand went to his forehead and began to soothingly pinch the skin between his eyes. In his mind, he counted down until the tension and potential outburst of anger had passed. _**Why do I always volunteer to organize these races? I have a headache already and we haven't even started yet!**_ "I just wanted to make sure that you and the twins are absolutely certain with the flight plan of the race because I do not want to hear any complaining from you or them should you take a wrong turn," Hiccup explained as calmly as he could. To spice up the race, Hiccup had chosen a new route this time and it was much more complicated than the ones they usually took.

"We've got it, Hiccup!" His voice was sarcastic and Hiccup suspected that his slightly-older cousin was putting on an act again. "Don't we?" The last question was one that he directed to the twins who were, as usual, arguing while sitting on the heads of their zippleback. Barf and Belch looked to be just a little perturbed to be stuck in the middle of yet an argument between their riders.

"Yeah, sure…wait…what are we talking about again?" Tuffnut spoke up, causing both Snotlout and Hiccup to facepalm.

Exhaling, Hiccup walked over and mounted Toothless, clicking his prosthetic leg into its specialized stirrup. "Fine. Fine. We're ready to start," he told them, slightly exasperated. As the others moved their own dragons to the starting line, Hiccup glanced sideways to Astrid who had been patiently waiting at the starting line for everyone else. She gave him a small smile as if to say "You're doing the best you can." He smiled back, thankful for her silent encouragement.

It was still amazing that they had become such good friends. Less than a year ago, he, Hiccup, once the worst Viking Berk had ever seen, had risen to the top of their dragon training class, surprising everyone in the village and infuriating Astrid. There were only a couple things he had wanted back then: for everyone in the village to just stop crowding him and for Astrid to just hear him out. However, neither had come easily for him. The crowds plagued him until he had finally showed them his secret and Astrid had threatened to kill him until he'd also shown her the very same secret.

Something had changed that night. Where there had once been no connection, now there was a spark. They had become friends and he had even, eventually, introduced her to and helped her bond with her own dragon, now known as Stormfly.

The five dragons were lined up at the starting line and ready to go. "Remember, first one back here to this line," Hiccup told the group while pointing to the line he had drawn into the dirt with his prosthetic, "wins. Ready…set…GO!"

Everyone took off, flying out toward the ocean. The path Hiccup had created wound around the smokestacks, over Raven Point, and, basically, just gave the riders a nice (fast-paced) aerial tour of Berk. As usual, Hiccup took the early lead. Of course, he had a slight advantage because he knew the entire course that was planned, but, as always, Astrid was quick to catch up to him, leaving the twins and Snotlout to vie for third place.

"You really think you have a chance?" Astrid called out to Hiccup over the rushing wind, taunting him.

Hiccup was not phased. Astrid's competitive nature was just one of the many things he loved about her. "I could ask you the same question!" he yelled back with a smirk.

The two best friends were so close, neither backing down. Hiccup stared straight in front of him, not letting Astrid distract him. He could not let her beat him! He knew just the way to beat her! Lowering himself down so that he was practically laying on Toothless, he stealthily and slightly flicked his prosthetic, creating a small alteration to Toothless's tailfin. Though small, this adjustment made a major impact on their maneuvering and speed which completely threw off Astrid and Stormfly. "Just proves that you don't need to eat chicken to win these races, huh, bud?" Hiccup whispered to his friend, patting the dragon in encouragement.

It did not take long for Astrid to catch up and, when she did, Hiccup could see her frustration. Astrid never was good at hiding frustration and anger. "What was that? That wasn't fair, Hiccup!"

Hiccup laughed at her red face, although he was not sure if it had been caused by his little trick or the rushing air around them. "Who ever said anything about fair?"

As always the race came down to a contest between Astrid and Hiccup. The finish line was approaching and neither was letting up, each speeding up. They were both so focused that neither noticed that they had crossed over the line until they realized that they had been in the process of restarting the race's course. Dropping to the ground, all four breathed heavily. It had been quite a race this time!

Before they could catch their breaths, the teens were interrupted by the sound of uneven footsteps on the village's cobblestone roads. Hiccup was very familiar with this sound; his own prosthetic made similar sounds when he walked through the village.

"Truly amazing, kids! It's crazy to think how much Berk has changed in less than a year. Who would have ever thought? Holding dragon races here on Berk!"

It was Gobber. Clearly he had seen the outcome of the latest dragon race. Maybe he could enlighten them on the winner. "Gobber…did you see…who won that race?" Hiccup asked, still gasping slightly.

"Well, it was indeed very close, but I think Toothless edged Stormfly just by the snout."

Both teens were speechless as they processed this answer. Hiccup broke it by pumping both of his fists up into the air above his head. "Yes! Another victory! Way to go, bud!" he congratulated. Then he turned to Astrid with a small smirk. "No hard feelings, right, Astrid?"

Astrid scowled. "Don't get cocky. I will beat you. It may not be next time or the time after, but I will win against you."

"Anyway, Hiccup, I was looking for you," Gobber spoke up again, ending the friendly brawl between Hiccup and Astrid. Before he could continue, though, he was interrupted by the arrival of the twins, closely followed by Snotlout. The two heads of Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's zippleback were hopelessly tangled.

Sighing, Hiccup walked up to them as they landed past the finish line. "What did you two do now? How did this happen?" Each twin pointed to the other and started babbling about who knows what. "Nevermind," Hiccup stopped them, holding up his hands in emphasis. Turning to Gobber, he asked his former teacher, "Can you fix this, Gobber?"

Gobber walked over to the zippleback to inspect. "I don't know, but I will try. Take it to my shop."

Hiccup turned back to the tangled twins. "You heard him. Go…and try not to make things any worse, please," he instructed, pleading.

Surprisingly, the twins and their zippleback did as Hiccup had asked. They must really want to get themselves untangled. They were out of sight before Fishlegs and Meatlug came to the finish line. This was no surprise; Meatlug was not a fast dragon and she was always outdone by the others. The duo landed and Fishlegs patted Meatlug to soothe her for their last place finish.

The remaining teens made to leave and find something new to occupy their time, but, on the way out, Hiccup looked back and noticed that Gobber had not yet returned to his shop to untangle Barf's and Belch's heads. "Gobber? You are going to help the twins, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to you first, Hiccup."

"Me?" Hiccup asked, hoping that he had heard wrong. He hated when Gobber said that they needed to talk. Actually, Hiccup hated when anyone said that they "needed to talk" with him. It was a throwback feeling to when Berk still considered him "Hiccup the Useless". Back then, he heard those hated words very often, especially after he had done something detrimental to the prosperity of the village.

By now, Astrid and the others had noticed the absence of their leader and they had come over see what was up. Silently, they stood by and waited.

"So..." Hiccup began nervously. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Gobber must've sensed Hiccup's nervousness because he amended his prior statement. "I guess I don't really need to talk to you. I just have a message to deliver to you really quick. Your father is the one who wants to talk with you. He told me that you are to go see him immediately."

* * *

**Well, this is chapter 1. I'm thinking that this is going to be a very interesting story. The writing style (with the two POVs is something that I'm really looking forward to (since I don't do that very often).**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and opt to stick around for a bit. Thank you for reading and supporting Wheel in the Sky!**

**Posted: December 14, 2013**


	2. Encouragement

**Guys, I can't thank you enough for the overwhelming support on just the first chapter. I'm not going to lie, the How To Train Your Dragon fandom is my favorite one to write for because you are all so great! I've decided to start working on this chapter to get over my excitement for the upcoming release of the movie trailer for the second movie. If you haven't heard (and don't mind a few spoilers), head on over to Berk's Grapevine and see what they've got there; it's neat!**

**Review Replies:**

**_Midnight' Dragon Conqueror_: Well…I tried. Hope this was quick enough.**

**_Guest (anonymous)_: Thank you very much!**

**_Guest (anonymous)_: There will be Hiccstrid. Most definitely. It's not a How To Train Your Dragon story without that. Haha. When writing (or reading), my guidelines are 75% action and 25% romance. It works out well that way. As for the speeds, I was basing it off the races from Riders of Berk (the TV show) where Stormfly and Toothless were closely matched in speed. Perhaps Hiccup is holding Toothless back in those races, but I sense that he also has a competitive nature (as seen briefly in the episode about Thawfest). **

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Encouragement  
Grade Level: 5

Astrid and the others had started to head back to the Dragon Academy when she noticed that Hiccup was no longer with that. When she glanced backward, she noticed that he was still standing by Gobber. Something must be up and Astrid figured that they should go see what was going on. Clearing her throat slightly, Astrid caught the attention of the two other boys and they walked back to Hiccup and Gobber.

"So…" Hiccup sounded nervous. _**What is going on?**_ "What do you need to talk to me about?" _**Oh.**_ Astrid knew that Hiccup did not like it very much when someone told him that they needed to talk with him. She could not imagine how that would feel, those lingering feelings from back when the village looked down on him like he was not better than the dragons they had mercilessly hunted and slaughtered.

"I guess I don't really need to talk to you. I just have a message to deliver to you really quick. Your father is the one who wants to talk with you. He told me that you are to go see him immediately."

Astrid watched on silently as Hiccup paled slightly. She knew that it shouldn't be that bad. Talking to her own father was not a hard thing to do, but Hiccup and Stoick were still working to mend their relationship which had weakened greatly over the years.

"Um…yeah, I'll get right on that," Hiccup replied, stumbling slightly in nervousness over his words. Gobber left to begin on untangling Barf, Belch, and the twins. Hiccup took a deep breath and turned back to his friends. "Well, we can end for the day or Astrid can run the academy until I get back from talking with my father."

Before Snotlout and Fishlegs could give their own opinions, Astrid spoke up. "I'll run the academy. It'll be fun." She saw Hiccup give a small grateful smile which she returned. "Snotlout, Fishlegs, go on ahead to the academy. I'll be there in a minute."

Knowing better to argue with Astrid, the two left quickly. Though Astrid's attitude had softened greatly since the war between dragons and Vikings ended, she still had a temper and everyone who knew who knew better than to infuriate her.

Astrid made sure the boys were on their way to the academy before turning her attention back to Hiccup. The head dragon trainer was still standing where he had been as if rooted to that very spot. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Then why are you shaking?" Astrid knew that she had won. Though slight, she could see that he was shaking as if his very nerves were trembling.

"Because…because I'm cold?" Hiccup replied, but his tone made it sound as if his answer was more of a question.

"Uh-huh…" Astrid slowed her reply, a clear sign that she did not believe what he was saying. "You know that you can tell me what is bothering you."

She could see Hiccup finally crack. Yes, he did have the stubbornness of any Berk Viking, but there were always limits and he had clearly reached his. "It's just…hard to talk with my father. We've been trying, you know, to mend the tattered bond between us, but it's still awkward. Most times, we still just ignore each other anyway. What could he possibly want to say to me?"

It was like watching a dam break down. Hiccup, usually so calm and confident when leading the academy, let all his emotions gush out, all the feelings that had been building up for who knows how long.

"Hiccup, it's going to be hard and, yes, awkward. Fixing something like this is, but if you both don't take time to just talk to each other, it will never fix and, if it does, it will take much longer than it should."

With a sigh, Hiccup gave in. "I guess you're right, Astrid."

"Of course I am." _**Seriously, did you ever really doubt me, Hiccup?**_ "Now, the longer you stand here and think about this talk, the more stressed you will feel. Just go and see what your father wants. I mean, it can't be that bad." She could see that Hiccup looked absent-minded, as if he was not entirely listening and was, instead, lost in his thoughts. "Hiccup, did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uh…yeah, sure. You said to…um…just go and talk to my father and stop worrying so much about it."

Either Hiccup really had been paying attention or just knew her too well. Astrid figured that it was the latter. "Go on, you know where to find me when you're done. I'll be at the academy with Snotlout and Fishlegs…and maybe the twins if Gobber gets them untangled and they don't kill each other first." Astrid turned to head back to the academy but was quickly stopped by Hiccup.

"Astrid, thank you. I feel a little better about this talk now."

"It'll be fine, Hiccup. Come back and see us at the academy when you get done." To Hiccup it may have sounded like Astrid requested this to have him talk over whatever he was about to hear with her so that he would feel relieved after the serious talk with his father. In reality, though, Astrid was just curious about what was so important that the village chief summoned his son and interrupted him from running the academy.

* * *

**Not much to say about the chapter. Although, I said this probably wouldn't be out until Saturday, I needed something to take my mind off things. The official trailer for the second movie comes out tomorrow. Do you know how freaking excited I am for that? Hint: That's another reason why this chapter is so early! I'm sure no one is complaining, though, am I right?**

**Next chapter: I'm going to say the next chapter will be up when I mentioned (Saturday after 10 PM US East Coast time).**

**As always, thank you all for reading and supporting Wheel in the Sky!**


	3. Solitary Mission

**Guys…that How To Train Your Dragon 2 trailer…I just died a little bit. It looks so great! I'll definitely be seeing that movie this summer.**

**So, we got the idea of how the dual perspectives will be working, so expect that throughout. Gives me more time to hold onto the cliffhangers planned for later in the story. Insert evil smirk here…Haha.**

**Review replies:**

_**Mara911**_**: Thank you very much! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Tasermon's Partner**_**: Thank you! Also, thanks for the input about chapter length. These opening chapters are a bit short due to the two perspectives, but the chapters will start to get longer as the story progresses.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: I loved the chat between those two as well. It was fun to write because I could see that whole scene play out and it, at least to me, felt like it could fit into the storyline established by the movie/TV show. Here's the next update!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Solitary Mission  
Grade Level: 5.3

Hiccup knew that Astrid was right. The longer he put off going to see his father, the thought of eventually having to would grate at him. Not to mention that he would probably just anger his father. Stoick the Vast did not like to be kept waiting. The relationship between Hiccup and his father may have improved greatly following the defeat of the Red Death, but the boy definitely did not want to mess it up as it continued to mend.

The head dragon trainer watched as his best friend, his second-in-command, his dare-he-say-it girlfriend left for the academy. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup turned and set course for his house. As he walked, he found it easier to just clear his mind and focus on setting one foot…or prosthetic in front of the other. _**Right…Left…Real…Fake… **_Each step bringing him closer to his house…and his waiting father.

All too soon, Hiccup had arrived to the hill where his house sat, overlooking the entire village. He took a deep breath and jogged up the steps. At the front door, his hand hovered, ready to push it open._** It'll be okay. This won't be like the "talks" he used to have with me.**_ Pushing the door open, Hiccup readied his usual excuse just in case. "Whatever it is that happened, Dad, I didn't…" His words died abruptly as he saw his father seated in his favorite large chair near the firepit. The expression on the chief's face was serious, and yet, somehow as stoic as his very namesake.

"Thank you for taking the time away from your academy tasks to be here, Hiccup. Please sit down."

The no-nonsense tone that his father was using told Hiccup not to argue or retort with some witty comment. Instead, he silently dropped down into a nearby seat.

"I know that you're wondering why I asked you to come home so I'll get right to the point. Earlier today, I received word from a neighboring island. They have heard about Berk's success with training dragons and letting them live amongst our Vikings. Since the raids no longer pit the dragons against their people, they have wished to train the dragons living on their own island. However, they have not been as successful with the training and have requested assistance from our dragon trainer. That would be you, Hiccup."

It was a good thing that his father had asked him to sit because Hiccup was overwhelmed by all that he had just heard. He was glad that this village wanted to get to know their dragon inhabitants and work with them. He was overjoyed that they had requested him personally to assist with this training. As Hiccup continued to muse over all that he had just heard, his father continued to explain more details.

"This would be an excellent opportunity to reestablish the peace between our two islands and to be sure that our alliance remains intact. What do you say, Hiccup? Will you be accepting this offer?"

"Uh…well…" Hiccup stumbled out in reply, his thoughts still trying to catch up with all that he had heard. "Actually, this would be good academy experience for us. Helping this village to train their dragons, I mean."

"That's the hard part about this deal. The village chief has requested that only one of our trainers arrive to help them. Their villagers tend to be very reclusive and do not take well to large crowds of visitors. Because they only would like one trainer, we'd have to send our best and, as head dragon trainer of the Berk Dragon Academy, that would be you."

Hiccup was a bit perplexed by this. To him, this offer did not sound legitimate. It sounded, instead, like a hoax. "Is this offer for real, Dad? Cause it sounds to me like…" He was cut off because he could voice his opinions.

"Trust me, Hiccup, it is. When I was still new to leading Berk as chief, I traveled by ship out to this island to meet with their leader and be sure that our peace negotiations still held. This village is every bit isolated as I have said. It would be unwise to anger them by sending more than one trainer."

"But, Astrid…"

"…will have to just run the academy here in your absence instead. No, Hiccup, you either have to go alone or you won't go. Although, I do not recommend the latter. Believe me, as your father, I have my own reservations about this as well, but, as the chief, I know that the prosperity of the village is just as important…if not more so."

Knowing that he would not be winning this, Hiccup finally consented to his father's request. "Okay, I'll do it. Just…give me some time to get some stuff together. Also, I need to tell Astrid before I go; she would want to know."

"Of course, son. I will send message back to their chief telling him that you will be arriving by dragon within the fortnight. That should be plenty of time for you."

Retreating up to his room, Hiccup began to search for some wicker baskets to pack provisions for the trip. He knew that he would need to return to the academy soon to alert Astrid; she had specifically asked him to do so, he remembered. However, before he could do this, Hiccup wanted to be sure to calm his jumbled thoughts. Why was he so nervous anyway? It probably would not be that bad. All he'd have to do is show their village trainers his methods and make sure that they understood. Once they were able to train their dragons on their own, he could return home. It should be easy…hopefully.

Outside his open bedroom window, Hiccup could hear the sounds of the village below. The familiar hustle-and-bustle from the town streets, the rustling of dragons' wings overhead, and the very faint sounds from the Berk Dragon Academy. Hiccup would definitely miss Berk while he was away.

The wicker basket he had found stood, empty and waiting, but Hiccup did not pack it just yet. Packing the provisions he would need for the trip would make it feel too real. He needed to talk with Astrid. What would he say? How would he tell her that his father was making him travel away from Berk without her? Finally, Hiccup decided that the packing could wait. He had time to do that. Right now, all he wanted to do was talk with Astrid.

Hiccup left his bedroom and walked down the stairs to the main part of the house. Surprisingly, it was dark and silent; his father must've left and returned to his chiefly duties around town. The walk to the academy felt shorter than usual as Hiccup's thoughts preoccupied him.

Entering the academy, Hiccup saw Toothless perk up. His best friend had been lying curled in a corner with his head on his paws. All activity in the arena ceased as Hiccup stepped in, his friends all waiting to hear what he had to say. There was so much that he could have said in that instant, but the only words he spoke aloud were "Class dismissed!"

* * *

**Well, this chapter's a bit longer. They'll continue to lengthen as this story progresses. Next chapter is Astrid's again and it'll pick up from this point.**

**Next chapter: Currently, I'm thinking it'll be after the Christmas holiday. I'm probably going to try to aim for Thursday after 10 PM US East Coast time.**

**As always, thank you all for reading and supporting Wheel in the Sky!**

**Posted: December 23, 2013**


	4. Conversation in the Cove

**I'm sorry that this chapter is very late. I usually update Try To Be Brave first (because it appears to be more popular among the readers in the fandom) and I had the hardest time starting the chapter. Anyway, I hope that everyone has been having a wonderful holiday season and now it's time for the next chapter of Wheel in the Sky!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention. In my absence, I have added several more arcs to this story. I'm certain that it's bordering on 100 chapters now, but I have to formally add the arcs to the plans before I know for sure.**

**Review Replies:**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Thanks! Yes, the offer does seem quite suspicious. We'll just have to see what comes out of it.**

_**DragonSoul12**_**: Thanks! Here's the next installment and it's Astrid's turn again.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Hmm…maybe. Of course, I'm not like many other writers, so we'll have to just wait and see what I have planned.**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Conversation in the Cove  
Grade Level: 4.5

"Class dismissed!"

Astrid blinked as Hiccup entered the academy and abruptly ended the lesson that she had been trying to teach. It was not like Hiccup to end the day early and everyone knew that. At first no one moved, but when Snotlout and the twins realized that Hiccup was serious, they cheered and raced out to, undoubtedly, cause some sort of disruption or disaster in the village. Fishlegs, who actually enjoyed lessons at the Berk Dragon Academy, was more hesitant to leave.

"Hiccup, you're really dismissing class early?" he asked, clearly wanting extra clarification.

"Yeah, Fishlegs. That is what I said. Sorry."

When Fishlegs had left, Astrid turned to Hiccup. "What is up, Hiccup? I know that you enjoy leading this academy and you rarely ever end the day this early. Please tell me what your father wanted to talk to you about. Remember, I asked you to do that when you were finished."

She could see that he seemed to be fighting himself a bit about this, but eventually he did consent. "Okay, but not here. Let's go to the cove."

Together, they mounted their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless took off without a word and Astrid followed on Stormfly. Astrid could see that Toothless seemed to sense the seriousness of the matter because the two flew straight to the cove without doing any tricks or stunts on the way.

Landing, Astrid took a seat beside Hiccup as their dragons walked to the lake to get a drink. There was a light breeze and it tousled their hairs while a silence fell between them. Whatever Stoick had told his son, Hiccup was taking it very hard.

"Hiccup, please tell me what your father said. If you talk about it, you'll feel better."

"Well, I don't think that will help in this case," he sighed, "but I'll tell you, Astrid." There was a pause and Astrid waited to hear what her best friend had to say. "My father received word that one of our neighboring islands would like to make peace with their dragons, but they're having trouble doing it on their own. They've requested our trainer…me."

Whatever Astrid had been expecting, this had not been it. She had definitely been thinking that the talk would be more along the lines of something relating to Hiccup's being Berk's heir. "That's…great, Hiccup. You know that we'll all help you. It'll be…"

"No!"

Hiccup's answer was so abrupt and full of hurt that Astrid couldn't help but stop and look at him._** No? Since when does Hiccup turn down offers of help from the rest of us? **_"No?"

With a sigh, he continued, "That's…the catch. They only want one trainer and my father says it has to be me because I'm 'the best'."

"One trainer?" Astrid could not believe what she was hearing. "But, Hiccup, is that safe? I mean, you are the son of the chief. This could turn out badly. Please tell me that your father…"

"No, my father wants me to go. He says it will 'reestablish the peace between our islands and be sure our alliances remain intact'," he told her, imitating his father with vibrant arm motions and gestures.

"Oh…" Astrid wished she could hide her disappointment. She did not want Hiccup to leave. It wasn't that she did not want to run the academy (cause she knew that would be what Hiccup would want her to do while he was gone). Astrid just knew that she would miss him in his absence. "How long will you be gone, then? Do you know?" she asked, looking down at the ground. If she looked to him, she knew, her tough demeanor might just come crashing down.

"I don't know yet," Hiccup replied, looking down as well. "Hopefully not too long. If I can show them my methods and they can replicate them on their own, then I'll be done and I can come back to Berk. Who knows how long that will take, though."

Astrid played with the grass under her fingertips. How would she cope without Hiccup around? Yes, at one time, she would've been happy if he would just leave the village for an indefinite amount of time, but those days were past. If he was gone, who would she race? Who would she spend the majority of her days with? Who would she love with a secret love so deeply locked within her heart that no one could ever possibly hope to find the key? It was safe to say that Berk would definitely be less interesting without Hiccup while he was gone. "I…I don't know how I never saw it, Hiccup." Astrid was so lost in thought that she did not know she had spoken this thought aloud until she heard Hiccup start and ask her about it. She had said it, so she had no other choice but to continue. "You're so…brave, Hiccup. If you weren't, you'd never be able to do what you have done. We'd still be at war with the dragons. We'd still never know of Toothless's existence. You changed everyone's minds. Even now, you're so brave as you plan to set out on this mission all alone." She looked up and was met with his waiting green eyes. "I wish I could be half as brave as you, Hiccup."

She never saw Hiccup move, but she felt his hands clasp hers. "You are brave, Astrid. You're the bravest Viking I've ever known. If only you knew how many times back then…I only wanted to be just like you…and the others, but mainly you. Even as you looked disaster in the eye, no matter the threat, you never backed down. You faced everything head-on with no doubts. That is one of the many things I love about you."

"Love?" Astrid perked up at the mention of this four-letter word. Sure, Hiccup was her best friend, but Astrid was not afraid to admit that she always hoped for something deeper and more serious.

"Yeah. I mean…actually…I should tell you, since I'm leaving soon for who knows how long." Hiccup cleared his throat and continued. "Astrid…I think I love you. I've always felt this way since I met you and even before. In fact, I'm certain that as long as I've known you as a person, I have felt something more for you and always hoped something could develop between us. Strange, as brave as you claim me to be, I've always been scared to say this to you, but, you know, I'm not scared anymore. Must be because of this impending journey."

Astrid never thought she'd see this day. As long as she had known Hiccup, he'd always had a timid side to him; it always seemed that he was hesitant to share some of his inner-most secrets. Not that she was complaining; she had been waiting a while for this day to come. Giving Hiccup's hand in hers a gentle squeeze, Astrid replied, telling him, "Hiccup, I think I love you too. Ever since you've changed and accomplished so much, I've taken notice. I see you now for who you really are and I was foolish to ever think otherwise. You are a wonderful person, Hiccup, and I know that now."

The sun shined down on them, reflecting off the water of the lake. It was one of those rare days where Berk experienced pleasant weather, as if the weather itself beamed with pride for the two lovers in this cove.

"So…if I ask you to be my girlfriend, you'd…" Hiccup started, but there was no way that Astrid was going to let him finish that thought.

"…say 'absolutely' without any second thoughts." Astrid's smile sealed the deal and the two shared a kiss.

Toothless and Stormfly looked over briefly, but when they saw the situation in which their riders had found themselves, the two dragons walked, as quietly as they possibly could, to a far corner of the cove to wait until Hiccup and Astrid chose to fly back to the village.

"We should get back to the village," Astrid whispered, breaking the kiss but not moving away from Hiccup.

She could feel the comfort of his warm breath as he told her. "No, let's stay here for just a bit longer."

So stay is what they did. They held each other and gazed out across the lake in the beautiful cove where Hiccup had bonded with Toothless, where Astrid had caught them both, and where the new couple had once shared their first kiss. Reality would sink in later, but for now, Astrid and Hiccup opted to just forget it for a little while longer.

* * *

**Bit of a longer chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoyed! Yeah…I don't really have much to say this time.**

**Next chapter: Currently, I'm going to aim for Monday after 10PM. One more chapter before the New Year! **

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Wheel in the Sky!**

**Posted: December 28, 2013**


	5. Daylight

**Well…it's been awhile, longer than I care to admit. There are several reasons why. One, the site decided to be lame and not post my chapter for many hours, making it so the only ones who could read it were those who have followed or faved the story. Sorry, guys, but, trust me, you'll want to read chapter four, if you haven't already. You won't be disappointed! Second reason, the Christmas holiday is over, so it's back to working all the time. Third (and, I believe, final) reason is that I saw Frozen and I freaking loved it…but don't worry, I'm not leaving you guys because I love this story too!**

**By the way, guys! Special story announcement in the ending A/N. Don't pass it up! You'll want to know this, I'm sure!**

**Review Replies: **

**_aaquater_: Yeah, it was sudden, but it had to be done. Hiccup has no idea how long he'll be gone and he doesn't want to lose Astrid (although, there's not really that many romantic options for her) while he's away. Glad you liked it, though.**

**_Guest_ _(anonymous)_: Yep! About time, huh? Well, Hiccup will be setting out on his mission soon, so we shall see how he fares.**

…

**This chapter will be a bit different than the rest so far. In fact, as you read, you should listen to Maroon 5's "Daylight". That is all. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Daylight  
Grade Level: 5.3

Hiccup's travel wicker baskets were nearly filled with any necessities that he might need for the indefinite amount of time that he would be away from Berk. As he filled them to the top, he set them aside; later, he would strap them onto Toothless's saddle, but there was no real need to worry about doing that yet. He would begin his flight away from Berk at morning's first light. Never before, as he watched the sun sink below the horizon, did he wish for it to not reappear ever again.

The boy sighed, trying to calm his beating heart as it pulsed so many feelings throughout his small body. He was nervous for the journey that would begin all too soon. He was anxious to get it over with and return to Berk…and Astrid. He was saddened that he would have to be away from Astrid and his friends for who knows how long.

There was no one to whom Hiccup could confide his thoughts. His father was somewhere out in the village and, though he would probably be home soon, Hiccup did not know when. Toothless was sleeping peacefully on his slab of rock in the corner of Hiccup's bedroom and Hiccup did not want to wake his dragon friend. There was a long trip ahead of them and they both needed to be well-rested. _**Sleep, yes, I know that I need to, but…if I sleep, that will take away several of my final hours on Berk for a while. I don't want to sleep and miss out on anything. Daylight will come too fast as it is, even without sleeping.**_

It was getting later into the evening and Hiccup could feel himself growing more tired by the minute. He had been up early this morning to fly with Toothless and then he'd had a busy day at the Academy after that. Now, it was all starting to catch up to him and he could feel himself nodding off. Whatever had been in his hand (right now, he could not remember what he'd been holding as sleepiness crowded his mind) fell to the floor and made a hard sound on the wood. That sound, though quite slight, woke Toothless who jumped into a defensive stance, automatically ready in case of danger. The only immediate danger, he saw, was that Hiccup looked about ready to collapse onto the floor from exhaustion. Toothless came over and nudged his rider's chest, waking the boy back up slightly. Looking up into Hiccup's tired eyes, Toothless cooed softly as if to remind Hiccup that the boy needed his sleep and urging him to just climb into bed and close his eyes.

"Yeah…I know, Bud, but…"

Toothless snorted and shook his head, defiant. The dragon would not take this answer. He walked around to Hiccup's back and grabbed the boy's shirt with his teeth. Though Hiccup tried to squirm and fight back, he was no match for the mighty Toothless who deposited the boy down onto his bed. Hiccup could feel his energy leaving him and, now that he was lying on top of the bed, he no longer had the strength to fight off the oncoming sleep, so he simply closed his eyes and let it overcome him. In minutes, he was out and he would never know that Toothless continued to watch, satisfied, before using his teeth to pull Hiccup's blanket from the foot of the bed and lay it gently over the boy's sleeping form.

Hiccup slept peacefully and it was extremely hard for him to wake up the next morning. Upon opening his eyes, he spent some time just staring up to the dark roof of his room. There was still plenty of time before he had to leave, but there was only one more thing he wanted to do before then. So as not to wake Toothless again, Hiccup slipped quietly downstairs and out the door. No one else was out and about at this early time of the morning, but that was just fine for Hiccup. Where to go? He wanted somewhere peaceful where he could just reflect on Berk and all that he would be missing while he was gone. He knew an excellent place.

Silently, Hiccup walked to the edge of the village. Here was the place, a place full of memories. He had arrived at the wooden platforms leading down to the docks of Berk, but he did not go down to the docks. No, Hiccup stayed up higher, looking out over the dark waters surrounding Berk. The boy knew it was not safe to sit here, but he figured that it would be okay; he wouldn't be out here too long for the cold early morning air would prevent that. Letting his legs dangle over the edge, Hiccup sat, alone with his thoughts, until he heard quiet footsteps approaching. Whipping back to see who was coming this way, Hiccup saw the very person he was hoping would show up. "Hi, Astrid."

Astrid apparently cared little about playing it safe as well because she took a seat next to him with her legs also dangling over the ledge. "You're up early."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. " I couldn't sleep." Sure, that wasn't exactly true, but she didn't need to know that. "So are you? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"What do you think?" she replied, giving him a playful punch to his arm. "Looking for you! I was going to your house, but I saw you leave and I just followed you from a distance."

A cold wind blew in off the waters and both Vikings shivered a little. Hiccup pulled Astrid close; they would both benefit from sharing the others' body heat and, besides, Hiccup could tell that they both just wanted to sit here, together, in each other's' arms. He looked down as Astrid cuddled into him just a bit more. She probably only did this to feel warmer, but Hiccup still smiled just a little. Astrid was so perfect; he still couldn't believe that she had agreed to be his girlfriend. Sometimes he wondered what Astrid saw in him. Did she only love him because he defeated the Red Death and ended a violent 300-year battle? As much as Hiccup hoped (and was almost certain) that this was not the case, still a small amount of doubt was present in his heart. Someday, he would ask Astrid this question, but tonight was not that night.

"Are you sure about this, Hiccup?" Astrid spoke up.

He knew that she was talking about this upcoming mission. What else would she be talking about? This mission was the only thing that either of them could think about recently. "No, but what choice do I have? I have to do this, but I promise to complete it as quickly as possible."

"There's always a choice, Hiccup. You can still opt out of this!"

"Try telling that to my father," Hiccup told her, downcast. "There's no way he will accept that answer, but I promise, Astrid, everything will be fine. I'll have Toothless there with me, remember?"

"Yes, I know." Hiccup could hear that Astrid did not sound too sure, but he knew that she would always support him because that's what friends (and girlfriends) did.

The sky was slowly starting to brighten. Both Viking teens noticed but neither wanted to bring it up. Hiccup sighed, but otherwise said nothing; the silence between them was comforting. _**This is too hard. I never thought seeing Astrid one last time would be so hard. In fact, I thought it would be harder when I'm away from her.**_ As they sat together, Hiccup made sure to take subtle glances at everything in his surroundings and at Astrid; he did not want to forget anything while he was away and maybe the memories would help with homesickness. He let out a soft chuckle as a sudden thought came to him. "It's almost funny," he told Astrid without waiting for her to ask, "At one time, I was afraid of the dark. All it used to mean was the potential for a nighttime dragon attack. For Berk, darkness used to be frightening, but, now, it's all that I want."

Astrid said nothing in reply, but Hiccup did not necessarily need one; he had just admitted one of his darkest secrets to her. Vikings were supposed to be fearless people, but here he was, breaking the mold again. Time was fast approaching and Hiccup regretfully pulled himself away from Astrid's warm embrace, helping her up as he stood. "I should go wake Toothless and get our riding gear. You will be there when we take off, right?"

"Of course, but are you sure that you can't stay for just a little longer?"

"I would if I could, but if I put this off anymore, I'll never leave Berk. Astrid, I wish more than anything that you and Stormfly could come with me and Toothless, but it's my father's orders and it's common knowledge not to disobey Stoick the Vast. We both knew this day would come and look out across the water. It's…it's time."

They both stared out over the waters that surrounded Berk as morning's first light shone its way, rippling across the moving waves. Daylight.

* * *

**Gods, I thought this chapter was going to turn out better. Well, at least we had some more Hiccstrid. There will be just a little more in the next chapter, but then Hiccup will be gone. Don't panic, though! I assure you that they will both still love each other while they are apart. **

**Now, for that special announcement! Remember, I mentioned about it before the chapter began. Here it is!** **I have started the process of creating a new Astrid-centric story! It is based on the song "Let It Go" from Frozen and focuses on the hardships of a young princess who must confirm to the social norms of her position. Trust me, the story will be much better than I have made it sound. Anyone interested in seeing this story posted in the (perhaps!) near future?**

**Next chapter: I think that I will try to aim to have the chapter finished and posted on Wednesday after 5PM US East Coast time.**

**As always, thank you for reading and supporting Wheel in the Sky!**

**Posted: January 11, 2014**


	6. Astrid Bids Hiccup Farewell

**Well, the day has come. Hiccup sets out today. Wow…this sounds like it should be the start of the chapter, but, alas, it's just the opening A/N. **

**Before I forget, another special story announcement for my amazing readers! I have started the process of creating another story (in addition to "Let It Go") focusing on a HTTYD character that I don't usually write about. It is called "The Chief's Heir" and it loosely based on the movie "The Lion King". Anyone interested in seeing this story posted in the (perhaps!) near future?**

**Review Replies:**

_**aaquater**_**: You're right! I never thought of Toothless that way, but in the last chapter, that is a very accurate description. Nicely done! Also, thanks! It just wouldn't be right for Hiccup to leave without having one last little bit of alone time with his girlfriend. Haha.**

_**snoopykid**_**: Thanks! That village…hmm, guess we'll find out about it pretty soon!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Astrid Bids Hiccup Farewell  
Grade Level: 6.3

Everyone in Berk was awake early today; they were all there to wish their chief's son well as the boy set off on his mission that would take him away from the island. Astrid had arrived at the village center first and had watched as it slowly filled up with other members of her tribe.

As much as Hiccup had claimed that he had to leave right at morning's first light, Astrid could tell that he seemed to have pushed this off slightly as the sun had continued to rise slightly above the horizon. Speaking of Hiccup, there he came now, walking into the village center with Toothless on one side and his father on his other side.

Leaving for an undetermined amount of time to see to a mission used to be a normal and, sometimes, everyday occurrence on Berk. When the Vikings were still at war with the dragons, it was common for higher-ranked Vikings, such as Stoick the Vast, to lead a search party out into the unknown. However, since Hiccup had mediated a truce between the two warring sides, no one had left Berk to complete a mission. There just was never any need. Even when Hiccup and his class of dragon riders were given missions by Stoick, they would set out early and (except for a few of the missions) they could all but guarantee to all safely be back on their homeland by the time the sun disappeared again below the horizon.

Stoick parted the crowd so he could stand in the middle to address them and Hiccup before the latter's departure. "Today, my people…is a very important day…for Berk…and for my son. Hiccup, though only aged 14, will soon embark on a quest worthy of a man…and of a Viking!"

There were soft cheers among those gathered and Astrid watched the crowd again part, but this time to lend a path to Hiccup and Toothless. The boy walked hesitantly to the center so that he could stand by his father. Astrid could see that he tried to look confident and undeterred by what lay ahead of him, but she also knew him better, well enough to see through this; he was nervous and unsure. She couldn't blame him. Heck, even she, fearless Astrid Hofferson, would be at least a little bit frightened to embark on a quest like this with no other human companions.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Stoick continued and Astrid wondered how often Hiccup had ever heard his father pronounce his full name in such a soft tone. The only reason Astrid even knew Hiccup's full name is because she had heard Hiccup's father yell it many times when frustrated with the boy. She was glad that those days were gone and Hiccup need not worry so much about upsetting his father and everyone else in the village. "On this day, we ask Odin's protection on this named person, my son, my heir. We ask for safe travels and a safe return." Then, as Astrid watched, Stoick turned to address his son in a conversation that could easily have been a private father-son talk. "Hiccup, be careful out there. The blessings of everyone in this village go with you on your journey."

Hiccup made to mound Toothless and Astrid knew that if she wanted to see him one last time before he left, now would be it. She pushed through the crowd so that she could get to her boyfriend. A strange feeling of nervousness had crept into her mind. _**He'll be fine, won't he? He has to be.**_ Finally making her way up to Hiccup, Astrid delivered a swift and hard punch to his upper arm. "That's for agreeing to go on this mission without me," she told him, explaining herself. Not that it mattered all that much. By now, the rest of their tribe knew about their habits; Astrid had done this right after he'd woken from that strange sleep, right after he'd learned that he no longer had a lower left leg.

"Really, Astrid, we're doing this again even though I'm leaving like…soon?" His voice was deadpanned, but Astrid saw in his eyes that he anticipated what came next.

Astrid brought her lips up to touch Hiccup's, but the kiss deepened as she let her longing, her nervousness, her sadness show to him. When they broke apart, she finished with her standard reply. "That's…for everything else."

"Astrid…"

She did not know if he had something to say to her, but Astrid cut him off anyway. "Make sure you come back safe and soon, please, Hiccup."

"I'll do my best."

Typical Hiccup…never making any promises that he can't keep… That was one of the many things that Astrid liked about her boyfriend.

Hiccup leaned down, a little hesitantly, to give Astrid one last kiss. The two held onto this show of affection for as long as they possibly could, knowing that once it was broken, Hiccup would be leaving. When they both were practically dying from lack of breath, they broke apart. Astrid heard no sounds from the villagers who had observed this final act of love between the two young Vikings. Right now, though, Astrid could care less what her tribe thought about the relationship that had formed and strengthened between her and Hiccup. Who knows when she'll be able to do this again?

Unfortunately, Hiccup did not linger much longer after the kiss was broken. Astrid watched helplessly as he patted Toothless's neck and urged his friend into the air. Toothless, being a Night Fury, had unrivaled speed, but Astrid could see that Hiccup was choosing to take the flight at a slower pace than usual.

All around Astrid, the villagers of Berk waved and shouted farewells to Hiccup. Astrid, though, could only stand mesmerized, watching as Hiccup and Toothless grew smaller until they were just a small black shape in the distant sky. "Be brave, Hiccup," she whispered to no one, the crowd already having dispersed and returned to their daily lives. "Good luck. I love you."

* * *

**I'm feeling generous. No massive cliffhangers tonight. You'll get enough of those in Try To Be Brave. Sorry for the delay. I had to work this chapter a bit because I wrote out where I wanted it to go and then realized that it was so short. It still isn't very long, but…it'll do. Well, it's almost 3:30 AM here, so I'mma just gonna go sleep now. Hope you entered this short and pretty uneventful chapter.**

**Next chapter: More of these inaccurate predictions, but…I'm gonna say I'll try to have the next chapter posted on Friday night after 11 PM US East Coast time.**

**As always, thank you all for reading and supporting Wheel in the Sky!**

**Posted: January 19, 2014**


End file.
